Don't Wake Me Up
by DiscordInTheGarden
Summary: After a long week, Sookie is visited by Eric, but she don't know how she feels about it. Fluff! A one shot/song-fic based off of "Don't Wake Me Up" by The Hush Sound


**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first fic, well at least in a few years, and I hope you enjoy! This is just a one-shot/songfic between Sookie and Eric. The song is "Don't Wake Me Up" by the Hush Sound :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or any of the lyrics (which are in ****_italics_****) **

* * *

Sookie was just about dead on her feet and could not wait to climb into her bed. The thought alone made her eyelids seem even heavier. She really needed to stop putting herself through hell at work. Heck, even her boss, Sam, noticed this and was half-tempted to barge her from working this coming weekend. Sookie needed to keep herself busy, or at least her mind busy so she would not think about a certain Viking vampire. Who she also just happened to have a blood bond with and was able to feel his emotions. "At least he's suffering too", she thought grimly to herself. Fortunately, all of the 'chatter' at work was able to keep her occupied, compared to her empty house filled with memories.

After Sookie had gone through her nightly routine, she fell into bed with a slight smile knowing she could sleep in a little. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out cold.

_You came to me  
In seamless sleep  
Slipped right in  
Behind my eye_

_On the back of my mind_

"Eric," Sookie gasped, "what are you doing here?!"

"I came here to see you, love," the blonde vampire responded with a slight smile.

"But why? I told you I didn't want any more business with vampires or with you for the matter"

"Ah, but you called to me Sookie, or at least your blood did, and I can't bear to feel your angst every night," Eric thought for a moment before reaching out his hand to her, "Take a walk with me and let us enjoy the night together."

Sookie hesitated for a moment before taking his pale hand, not knowing what to expect or where they were going.

_We swam a sea  
Of pretty sights and chandelier skies  
I swore I could feel you breathe  
It was all so real to me_

Eric pulled her into his arm the moment their hands touched. He did it so fast that she hardly had time to process what he just did, or even what happened next.

His lips her on her neck, trailing slow kisses up and down, and circling her right ear.

"I've missed you so much," he whispered softly into her ear, "I'm so restless at night. I'm surprised it has taken me this long to come here"

"Eric," Sookie sighed, "I don't know what to say, but…"

"Shh, please don't say anything my love. Just let me be here with you now, just for tonight, please?"

Sookie nodded silently, and with that, Eric covered her lips with his.

_The light had slipped through the window  
The morning ripped you away oh_

In a flash, Sookie was up and almost blinded by the sunlight pouring into her room. She got up to close the drapes in hopes of getting a few more hours of sleep, but noticed the window was open. "Hmm, now I thought I closed you last night"

_Don't wake me up  
I am still dreaming  
The story's undone  
Unravel at the seams  
Don't wake me up  
Death is misleading  
And when I fall asleep  
Sleep with your ghost_

As she climbed back into bed, she released how rested she felt and then remembered the dream she had. At least she thought it was a dream, a damn fine dream. Sookie started to wonder about Eric, and if it was really the right choice to go cold turkey. Sure, she missed him, but not all the drama that came with him. "Psh, vampires," she thought to herself with a chuckle. She then froze.

A second thought came to her, what if it wasn't a dream? What if Eric really did visit her, and never left. It was his habit since he built the hidey-hole in her house. Sookie sighed deeply and shuffled out of her room.

When she reached the living room she opened the door to the hole and slowly climbed down the ladder, making sure not to make any sudden movements or sounds. She did not want to risk waking up any irritable guests.

_I looked in the dark  
The room calm and cold  
And quiet hollow  
I am such a haunted soul  
Your ghost has gone to bed  
The bed is so cold_

She looked around and was almost disappointed in seeing the empty bed. She sat down and half sighed, half said, "I guess it must have just been a dream."

* * *

**I hope you've enjoyed reading! Please feel free to review or leave any feed back!**


End file.
